Cai I?
by liddybouvier
Summary: Pulou em cima do namorado, chocalhando-o com força. Sirius sentou-se na cama, confuso. Olhou para um Remus assustado, que se agarrou em um de seus braços.


Escrevi isso em um surto, tipo, MESMO. Tá uma droga, but who cares.

**Can I?**

Na primeira vez, Remus achou que estava sonhando. Abriu os olhos, olhou em direção da cama de Sirius, mas esse estava dormindo tranqüilamente, assim como os outros dois garotos. Voltou a se acomodar na cama, fechando os olhos e se achando um bobo por ter se assustado com um barulho inexistente.

Mas aí ele veio pela segunda vez. Dessa vez, ele teve certeza. Tinha mesmo ouvido um barulho, vindo de debaixo da sua cama.

Ele esperou, paralisado, e ouviu mais uma vez. Não soube o que fazer. Olhou em direção de Sirius, mas esse parecia não ter ouvido nada. Peter dormir calmamente, e Remus não conseguia sequer ver o corpo de James, que estava praticamente afogado no meio dos cobertores.

"Estou sozinho", pensou. Não queria chamar algum deles e e então descobrir que era apenas um gato errante, ou alguma coisa estúpida; seria zoado pelo resto da vida.

Mas pela quarta vez, algo bateu na sua cama. Remus definitivamente não gostaria de ter que se abaixar para ver o que raios era aquilo, mas pelo visto, era a unica solução.

Entretanto, ele não precisou o fazer. O que quer que estivesse debaixo da sua cama, estava saindo. E tudo que ele conseguiu ver foi uma mão negra e esquelética, agarrando o cobertor.

Sentiu o coração acelerar e um grito de susto ficou preso em sua garganta. Tudo que ele pensou e conseguiu fazer foi se levantar com rapidez e correr em direção da cama de Sirius.

Pulou em cima do namorado, chocalhando-o com força. Sirius sentou-se na cama, confuso. Olhou para um Remus assustado, que se agarrou em um de seus braços.

"Que porra…?" Conseguiu perguntar, tirando os fios negros de frente dos olhos.

Remus abriu a boca para responder, mas foi cortado por risadas estridentes que vinham de debaixo da sua cama. Ele sabia muito bem de quem era essas risadas.

Suas suspeitas provaram-se certas quando um garoto de cabelos catastroficamente arrepiados se levantou. Uma das mãos segurava uma espécie de mão de mentira, negra e esquelética, e a outra segurava um martelinho de madeira.

Remus precisou de apenas um segundo para entender.

"SEU FILHO DA PUTA!" Ele gritou com raiva. Ergueu-se em um pulo, mas Sirius – que ainda estava confuso, mas sabia que um Remus enfurecido devia ser segurado – o agarrou pela cintura e o puxou de volta para a cama. "James, seu filho da mãe, eu te odeio."

James parecia achar que aquela era a cena mais engraçada do mundo. Ele estava curvado de tanto rir, e várias lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

Remus começou a gritar uma série de palavrões, um pior que o outro. Sirius, finalmente, pareceu começar a entender as coisas, e também começou a rir, o que deixou o namorado com mais raiva ainda.

Peter, que até então estava dormindo, sentou-se na cama. Olhou por um momento para os três amigos; um gritando como louco, sendo segurado pela cintura, e os outros dois rindo espalhafatosamente.

Por um segundo, Peter se perguntou porque aqueles três eram tão insanos. Mas então ele decidiu que ele não dava a mínima, não aquela hora da noite, e voltou a se deitar, colocando um travesseiro por cima do rosto.

Remus nem percebeu que o amigo tinha acordado, pois continuou xingando James de todos os nomes feios que conseguia. Só parou depois de terminar seu repertório, fazendo gestos obscenos para finalizar.

"Poxa, Moony, você caiu tão bem!" James ainda se vangloriou, mas percebeu pelo olhar de Sirius que era hora de parar, ou Moony era capaz de se soltar e ir mesmo bater em James.

"James… Vai ter troco, ah se vai."

Prongs deu uma risada e deu de ombros, seguindo em direção do banheiro, deixando a mão de mentira e o martelinho em cima da sua cama.

Remus, pela primeira vez, virou-se para Sirius, que ainda estava com a aparência sonolenta.

"Pode me soltar agora." Falou com toda a pouca dignidade que lhe restava. Sirius só sorriu, e o puxou para se sentar ao seu lado.

"Mais calmo, meu bem?"

"Calmo? Experimente ficar calmo quando você é acordado por barulhos suspeitos _e_ vê uma mão saindo pela sua cama _e_ quando você corre para o seu namorado, procurando proteção, o palhaço começa a rir."

"Desculpa, Moony, mas você estava morrendo de medo e-"

"Tá, tá bom." O outro interrompeu, se desvencilhando dos braços do namorado e se levantado. "Obrigado pelo apoio." Resmungou, jogando-se na própria cama e puxando o cobertor por cima de si mesmo.

"Se ficar com medo, é só vim para a minha cama." Sirius ainda comentou, deitando-se também. "Eu estarei aqui pra te proteger sempre, baby, quando for uma ameaça real."

Remus sorriu, e não falou mais nada. Por muito tempo, ele tentou dormir, mas não conseguiu. James saiu do banho e foi se deitar também, e cinco minutos depois já estava roncando.

E Remus lá, olhando para o nada.

Vinte minutos depois, ele desistiu. Em silêncio, levantou-se e parou ao lado da cama de Sirius, cutucando seu braço levemente.

Quando o moreno abriu os olhos, Remus fez bico proposital. "Posso?"

Não houve mais palavras. Sirius arredou um pouco e levantou o cobertor para que Remus se deitasse ao seu lado. Assim que ele o fez, sentiu os braços fortes do namorado o envolverem.

Ganhou um beijo na nuca e, menos de cinco minutos, estava dormindo.


End file.
